


Cleansed of Sin

by JaneDavitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's thoughts near the end of episode 6.19. Spoilers and gratuitous use of a comma to make a joke at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansed of Sin

Castiel doesn't have to touch Dean to heal and cleanse him. He's an angel, no, he's a _freaking_ angel, and he could heal Dean from the other side of the planet. They share a bond.

But he's just watched Dean arch, teeth gritted on a moan, and he's feeling unsettled. Dean's blood smells wrong. He needs to grip Dean's shoulder, just like when he tore Dean free of hell.

He wishes he could leave a mark again to help Dean remember him with gratitude when everything changes between them, as it will.

God knows, bonds can break.

Angels do, too.


End file.
